A Place For Keeps
by hsm753
Summary: John Cena has a fear when it comes to AJ Lee. Will he overcome it once and for all? For my best fiend Hi14X's birthday.


**AN: For my best friend Hi14X's Birthday.**

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield._

As the beats of music echoed through the arena, the hundreds of fans in the stands turned around and caught glimpses of the three members of the new group called The Shield. Inside the ring, John Cena looked on and dropped the microphone he had in his hands, ready to once again fight the trio. It was all he could think about at the moment since the newfound group had sneak-attacked him last week towards the end of his match. Tonight would be payback.

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns walked their way past the somewhat cheering fans and stopped short of the barricade before climbing over it together and stalking Cena on both sides and the ramp side of the ring. Seth had a microphone in his hand and breathed deeply.

"Cena, you've committed a crime. The Shield hates crimes," He said. "People who break the laws of the WWE must be punished."

Cena shrugged his shoulders in confusion, trying to understand what Seth was talking about. He hadn't caused any trouble in the past few weeks, and he only managed to get out of a new deal with WWE's Board of Directors. That's it. But, for some reason, The Shield thought that was a crime.

_How stupid are those punks? _Cena thought, looking at all three members, not daring to leave one out of sight.

Roman had made way towards Seth's place and grabbed his microphone. "Cena, you've got a choice: It's our way..."

Dean had somehow managed to get a microphone from one of the nearby cable workers and talked into it, "...or the highway. Make your choice!"

Cena stood in the center of the ring and quickly grabbed the microphone he dropped. He breathed into it to check if it was still working.

"I've got news for you three," He said, smiling a little, looking at the group. "I'm not the only one who would love to kick you guys right out into the cold snow here in Montreal. There's nothing I would like to do personally than kick the ugly right off your faces."

The crowd went wild, causing Cena to smile wider.

Seth smirked and brought the microphone to his lips. "Wrong choice."

Then, the three members slid into the ring and began to punch Cena. Cena punched back, getting Roman and Seth a few good times before he was knocked out by a strong kick from Dean. Just as the three were about to set him up for their finisher, a familiar song blasted through the arena and the crowd went wild.

Ryback stood on top of the stage and quickly posed a little before running down the ramp towards the scuffle. Once he got inside the ring, the trio attacked him, but Ryback pushed Roman out of the way and Roman landed on his back, followed by Seth and Dean with punches to the gut. Cena snuck up behind a dazed Seth and picked him up and placed him on his shoulders, smiling as the crowd cheered him on as he performed the Attitude Adjustment.

Once the finisher was over, Cena looked at Ryback and saw he was in place to do his finisher. Ryback picked up Dean and placed him on his shoulders, soon bringing him down on the mat with a hard force. Ryback looked out into the cheering audience and started chanting, "Feed me more! Feed me more!"

Cena smiled and chanted along with the wonderful crowd, getting them pumped for next week's show. Just as the two were about to leave, a shrill voice blasted over the speakers.

"Excuse me!"

The crowd jeered and taunted immediately when the figure of Vickie Guerrero walked out on the ramp.

"Cena and Ryback, I have an announcement to make for next week's show, so I suggest you get out of my ring...excuse me!"

The crowd's voices were so loud Cena covered his ears for a few seconds before picking up a microphone and saying, "Gosh, Vickie, I guess these people just don't like you."

With that, the crowd cheered, leaving Vickie with a smile on her lips.

"Funny, John," Vickie said as she reached the steel steps and walked up them slowly. "Now, as the general manager of Raw, I think it would be wise to get out of my ring so I can make the big announcement."

Vickie waited patently for the two men to get out, but they both stood their ground and looked at the woman in front of them. The crowd silenced a little.

"With all due respect," Cena said with a smile. "I want to be front and center to hear this announcement."

Vickie curled her lips and spoke into the microphone, "Fine. Next week, The Shield will have their shot at revenge against the two of you in a three on two tag team match with a special guest referee."

Ryback nodded his head in agreement, already planning his attacks on the trio. Cena grew confused and laughed.

"Who's the special referee? Is it...Brad Maddox?"

The crowd jeered at the name of the assistant to general manager.

"No, John," Vickie smiled. "And it is definitely not your WrestleMania opponent The Rock."

The crowd somewhat cheered and a lot of the bunch jeered.

"Then who?"

"The special guest referee is...AJ!"

Cena's heart dropped and he looked at the mat in disbelief while Vickie started cackling like a witch and Ryback opened his mouth as he wanted to fight The Shield now. As Vickie left the arena, Ryback looked at Cena before exiting the ring and quickly walked up the ramp as his theme music blasted over the arena. John looked into the audience and quickly left without another word, not only could his fans know the truth, but his own theme music couldn't help his guilty heart.

* * *

Backstage, all the Superstars and Divas packed their bags and waited for the signal to get on the tour bus or to rental cars to drive to the next town. Cena watched as the members of 3MB walked out the front of the locker room and then caught a glimpse of Big Show and CM Punk talking. He hung his head towards the floor thinking about the match next week. He would not only have to face the trio of troublemakers, but his own weakness.

When he looked back up, most of the Superstars were gone, but a few Divas remained. He decided to stand up and walk over to them.

"Hey, ladies," He smiled brightly. "How's the show going for you?"

"Good. Glad we got our title opportunity." Nikki Bella said as she smiled at her sister. Cena did have a hard time telling them apart.

"Good," Cena said. "Then were all even."

"Oh, John, stop being a pushover towards the match next week." Kaitlyn said, holding the Diva's championship on her shoulder.

"I'm not a pushover, if I may say so myself." Cena laughed and quickly waved at the girls before grabbing his things and exiting the locker room.

When Cena left, the Bella Twins and Kaitlyn exchanged looks before walking away from one another, the Bellas whispering about John's recent deal with WrestleMania. Nikki brought up a comment about John's body, but Brie hushed her and whispered something out of earshot.

In the corner, however, AJ could hear the twin's conversation very clear. She slammed her locker angrily before grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

* * *

AJ looked in front of her, careful not to bump into anyone, and quickly turned the corner where she saw Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston talking. She smiled at them as they shot glances at her, smiling, and she kept walking past the two. It didn't matter to her how much Dolph wanted her.

As the next corner came around, AJ felt something bump into her and she turned around quickly to find John laying in a puddle of water on the floor. AJ gasped and walked over to him and extended her hand, careful not to laugh at him. Cena chuckled, however, and grabbed AJ's little hand and pulled himself up. He turned back and saw the water on the floor.

"Never trust a wet floor sign."

AJ laughed a little and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. Cena quickly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Thanks." He said, then walked off in the other direction.

AJ looked at him and felt her heart drop. The man she wanted to love slipped through her fingers again.

"Well, wasn't that lovely?" A voice said.

AJ grew furious on the inside. "Vickie."

Vickie walked out from the shadows and stood in front of AJ, careful not to fall in the puddle of water.

"Oh, AJ," She said. "The man you want is gone again."

"This match has nothing to do with me and John." AJ said, her heart pounding.

"You know as well as I do that that's not true. You love him, don't you? Why do you think I put you in his match next week?"

"To be the conniving witch you are."

Vickie tilted her head back. "If that's how you want it, AJ, then I'll make sure The Shield beats him twice as hard."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Try me."

AJ scowled and tried to leave, but Vickie caught her by the arm and chuckled.

"Remember, AJ, the only thing John cares about is, well, himself. His needs are all he thinks about. His wants. And what he wants isn't you."

Vickie loosened her grip on AJ's arm and left with the same witch cackle she shared in the ring. AJ watched her leave and quickly walked down the hall after hearing the sound of the bell to leave for the next town.

* * *

_You're so stupid, John. You had her. You had her right where you wanted her and all you could say was 'thanks'? What a man you are. Stupid!_

Cena hit his fists against the sink as he looked at himself in the mirror, trying to bring peace to himself that he was going to have to face his fear sometime. He looked at the other Superstars in the locker room and nodded at them when they asked if he was okay. He really wasn't, but that couldn't be his main focus for the match tonight. He had to think of ways to avoid it. Avoid the fear.

"Hey, bro," Zack Ryder came up behind John and patted him on the back. "Ready for your match tonight?"

"Sure." Cena whispered.

"What's wrong? Got family issues or something?"

"No, it's nothing."

"You sure? You've got that look in your eye."

"I said I'm fine, Zack. Leave me alone."

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you, bro." Zack patted John's back again before turning to leave.

Cena shook his head. "Zack, wait."

Zack looked at Cena while sporting a wide smile.

"I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, bro. Anything you need to talk about?"

Cena looked around the locker room and spotted a few wrestlers trying to catch the conversation. "Not here. Let's talk somewhere private."

* * *

"Bro, you've got to ask her out. Only a fool would turn down that offer." Zack smiled once John finished talking.

"That's the hard part. How can I ask her out if I can't say one word to her?"

"You've got to calm the storm before it takes everything away from you."

"I guess so," Cena looked at the floor. "Got any tips?"

"Oh, I've got plenty of tips. First, you have to..."

* * *

"Five minutes until your entrance, AJ!" The Referee yelled in AJ's locker room.

AJ nodded and adjusted the striped shirt before walking out of the room and towards the arena. Her entrance music hit the speakers and she played her part well, skipping around the ring like she does and quickly posing for the audience in the ring, trying not to make eye contact with the wrestlers in the ring getting ready for the match.

She just happened the catch Cena's eye and he suddenly winked at her. Her heart jumped even before the bell rang.

* * *

"Great match, Ryback." Cena extended his hand and waited for Ryback's reply, but Ryback walked away.

Cena brought his hand back to his side and soon found AJ coming through the curtain. He smiled on the outside, but inside he trembled fearfully.

"Hey, AJ," Cena said. "I want to congratulate you for your excellent performance tonight."

"Thanks," AJ smiled. "I appreciate the comments."

After a few awkward seconds, Cena cleared his throat and nodded to himself, telling himself it was time to face his fears.

"AJ?"

"Yeah?"

"I think your..."

"Yes?"

"I think you're a great..."

AJ smiled, waiting for John's words.

"A great wrestler."

"Oh. You too. You're the best."

Cena smacked his forehead when AJ looked around the room. "No, that's not what I'm trying to say. Well, I mean, you are a great wrestler and a great person, it's just I can't find the words to say to you most of the time and I don't know how to control my fears when it comes to someone as pretty as you."

Cena stopped talking, realizing his words jumbled too fast, and sighed. He looked at AJ, who had a smile on her face, and said, "AJ Lee, will you kiss me so I can get my fears done for?"

AJ trembled on the inside, her heart beating fast, and smiled brightly. "Sure, John. As long as you kiss me back."

"Yes. I would like that."

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" A voice came from the shadows.

John and AJ looked on and saw Daniel Bryan come between the two of them.

"No! No! No! This was supposed to be my night to shine! I'm the tag team champions and you two are killing the mood!"

"Killing it? No, no. No one's killing the mood." Another voice came from the shadows.

AJ bit her lip when she saw CM Punk before the trio.

"I think the mood is quite pleasant if you want to throw up viciously."

"What's going on here?" Another voice came from the shadows.

Cena rolled his eyes when Kane came out of the shadows with Zack Ryder whimpering in his hands.

"Sorry, bro. You know I can't keep secrets."

**The End. Happy Birthday, Freya.**


End file.
